X Gene Duelist
by shadow of eyes
Summary: A mutant is a human who possesses a genetic trait called an X-gene that allows the mutant to naturally develop superhuman powers. Mutants are considered to be the next stage in human evolution. Xavier has found 4 new mutants in the city of Domino will abilities that are unreal. Will they willing to accept the title mutant or will they just keep dueling? I Own Nothing Please Review!
1. Things Change

**Chapter 1: Things Change**

_YUGI'S P.O.V._

_I stood on the top of a large hill near a withered old tree, that had only just begun to brush away the long winter and began to bud. _

_A man walked up to the tree and stood there letting the breeze catch his coat. _

_He looked up and said, "The Echo of your old live is gone, and new life begins like a shining Nova. Don't let this fact Phase you, for it will let the cold in giving you soul an undeserved Frostbite. You four are stronger than you think."_

_ Then I realized next to me was three other figures, but they were so blurred and distorted, I had no idea who they were. _

_The man looked at me and said, "You bear the secrets of what is to come, you shall guide them to your destinies..."_

_ He turned around and began walking away. _

_I yelled, "Who are you?!" _

_He turned back and said with a smile, "When the time comes, you will know... but for now, you may call me X." _

_He pointed down the hill and said, "Tragedy will strike, but in it is new light... You will find me... You and the others..." _

_Then images rolled through my mind; A car moving at high speed, a large thing of wires, a IV bag with blood in it, and finally nothing but blackness._

* * *

><p>I awoke with a gasp, breathing heavily as my covers slit off my chest and into my lap.<p>

_'Yugi? Are you alright?_'

Yami appeared at the foot of my bed looking at me in question.

I wiped my brow of cold sweat that drenched it and said, "It's nothing... just another weird dream."

He nodded and said, _'As usual I suppose_.'

I grabbed the journal from my bedside and began to write down what had occurred in it.

Mr. Knapp, my Psychology teacher, assigned everyone in class to keep a dream journal so that later in the unit, we can interpret our own dreams and learn more about ourselves.

To be honest, I never really though about my dreams before this but now that I'm recording them they seem odd...

Like they could be real...

"Yugi! Breakfast!" I heard Grandpa yell from down stairs.

I nodded and quickly got up, changing into my normal blue school uniform.

I ran a brush through my spikey multi-colored hair to stop it from frizzing up during the heat of the day, although it was the middle of autumn.

I went to grab my student ID when...

It just fell through my hand...

Now I thought I was seeing things...

I tried to pick it up my it kept sliding through my hand...

THOUGH my hand! Not slide off, not through my fingers...

No it fell through my palm and landed on the floor.

"What going on?!"

Yami looked at me and said, _'Yugi? Are you having trouble?_'

I looked at him and said, "Watch Yami..."

I slid my hand through the ID once again and he said, _'It must be a gift the millennium puzzle has given you._'

I focus as hard as I could and finally picked it up and put it on.

I looked at Yami and said, "You'll have to show me why I can do that when we get home, okay?"

He nodded and said, _'Alright Yugi_.'

I grabbed my backpack and headed down the stairs to see Grandpa sitting at the table reading the paper.

Next to him sat a plate of eggs and toast, with a glass of orange juice.

He smiled and said, "Good morning Yugi. Did you sleep well?"

I sat down and said, "More or less. I'm not tired if that what your asking."

He smiled and said, "That's good to hear, now don't forget after school your suppose to be going to Kaiba Corp for a mini tournament. You were invited remember?"

I nodded and said, "I'll make sure to be there. If I don't Kaiba will probably chew me out."

I finished eating my breakfast and headed out the door.

As I was walking Joey, Ryou, Tea and Tristen came along side me.

I smiled and said, "Hey guys. You ready for the tournament after school?"

Everyone but Joey nodded in agreement.

I looked at Joey and said, "Joey you are going. Right?"

He shook his head and said, "I want to so bad, but my mom had me signed up for a doctors appointment for weeks, and unfortunatly it at the same time as the tournament."

Tristen looked at him and asked, "Why do you need to go to the doctor?"

He groaned and said, "It my eye doctor... my mom thinks I need glasses or something..."

Ryou gave a small laugh and said, "Well you do have trouble reading from a distance, perhaps you're far sighted."

Joey sighed and said, "Honestly as long as I can read the duel monster cards, I'm fine."

He looked down and said, "But still it sucks that I have to miss out on dueling Money Bags."

I smiled and said, "Don't worry Joey, you'll get to duel him... I know you will."

Joey looked at me and said, "How can you be so certain?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I'm not sure... but I have this feeling you will get to duel him."

Tea looked at me and said, "I swear Yugi... sometimes the way you talk, people would think you know what going to happen."

I sighed and said, "Nah... I'm just optimist that's all."

I wish that was all.

Sometimes I feel like something going to happen and other times I feel like it is going to happen.

I'm not sure why get these feeling but I do...

It almost like... I can see it happening...

I looked at my watch and said, "It's 8:04! We're going to be late!"

And with that we all made a mad dash to the school building which was still 5 blocks away.

* * *

><p><em><span>KAIBA'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Hey Seto, are you in here?" Mokuba asked as he entered my personal gym.

I maybe a world renowned duelist, and a CEO of a major company, but I still need to exercise my muscles once in a while.

To train the mind, one must train the body as well.

In the room there wasn't barbells or heavy weights.

No there was a punching bag, a treadmill, and a mat where I practiced my marital art skills.

When Mokuba came in I was hitting the bag hard, trying to bring up a sweat, but nothing yet had given me what I was going for.

Mokuba smiled and said, "Man Seto, you hitting it pretty hard."

I replied while continuing to punch, "What are you talking about? I barely hitting it!"

He sighed and said, "Seto there imprints in the bag where you been hitting."

I said, "I always hit there."

I gave a few more light punches and said, "If you want to see a hard punch, I'll give you a hard punch!"

I took my fist and hit hard and fast on the punching bag.

The rope snapped and the bag slammed against the wall.

Mokuba said, "Whoa... I didn't know you could hit that hard..."

I grabbed a towel and said, "It's an old punching bag and the rope was bound break anytime. Apparently that last punch sent it over top."

Mokuba smiled and said, "Still Seto, that an impressive feat."

I looked at him and said, "You were looking for me. Right?"

He nodded and said, "The Mini Tournament is set up and almost all of the people invited are coming."

I looked at him and said, "So who are the ones that couldn't make it?"

He pulled out a list and said, "Only four participants couldn't make it. Marik and Ishizu Istar are currently in America with their Egyptian Artifacts, Mai Valentine is off the grid right now, and finally... I don't believe it."

I looked at him and said, "What? Who the last drop out?"

If it was Motou... I going to kill him...

He replied, "Joey Wheeler. Apparently he had a previously scheduled appointment that couldn't be skipped."

I smirked and said, "The Mutt must be pissed."

Mokuba sighed and said, "Well, once you clean up, I'll need you to sign off on the papers and then we'll be already for the tournament."

I nodded and said, "Alright, leave them in my office at Kaiba Corp. I'm going to take a shower and head there."

He nodded and said, "Alright Seto."

He headed out of the room and I made my way to my bedroom.

I got undressed and turned on the hot water letting it roll over my body.

God, I can believe I broke the rope on the punching bag... Again...

I swear that the fifth time I done that in the last two months.

Next time I'll have Roland put a chain on it.

Ever since I was little I was a bit stronger than most people, although I never let it show.

I let the warm water drizzled over the head washing away the sweat and grime from my work out.

Strange... Why can't I feel the water on my hands?

I looked down and...

What the hell..?

I lifted my hands up right in front of my eyes and they looked like they were made from pieces of clear glass and crystal that seemed to replace the skin on my hands.

It climbed down my wrist to my elbow where it seems to smooth into my skin becoming a part of it.

I must be hallucinating...

The water... It has got to be to hot...

I went to grab the water fosses when the crystals sunk beneath my skin...

I need to get out of this shower...

I got out and wrapped a light towel around me drying off, my hair and letting my body cool down from the heat.

Note to self: Take colder showers.

I went back into my room and began putting on my regular clothes with the addition of a set of gloves considering how cold it was out today it being the middle of September.

I left my room and made my way to the limo.

I got in the driver said, "Where to Sir?"

I replied, "Kaiba Corp. and step on it."

He nodded and said, "Right away Sir."

As I rode in the limo I looked down at my hands...

That delusion... It seemed so real...

Like if I thought about it maybe...

My phone to began ringing and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Seto_!"

It was Mokuba, and he sounded upset like he had been crying.

I said, "Mokuba what's wrong?"

He replied, "_I just got off the phone with Yugi. Some idiot hit Joey with a car and he's in the ICU...He's in bad shape..._"

I sat shocked for a moment and said, "How bad is it?"

He replied, "_He has a severe concussion and a lot of broken ribs and one of them pierced a lung. He might not have made it if they got there one minute before.._."

I shook my head and said, "I'll be at the hospital in 20 minutes."

Mokuba gave a sob and said, "_Alright Big Brother... Be safe_."

I hung up and said, "Change in plans, we're going to the Domino Hospital. NOW."

The driver nodded and said, "Yes Sir!"

He changed his course and we headed toward the hospital where Wheeler was hanging on for dear life not knowing if the next breath might be his last.

* * *

><p><em><span>MOKUBA'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Seto!" I cried as I hugged my brother.

He looked at me and said, "How bad?"

I pointed at Joey who was unconscious, had wires running up and down his entire body along with a massive amount of bandages that cover the top of his skull along with the rest of his body, an IV blood transfusion, and sitting in the glass ICU room.

Yugi and his friends were sitting outside of it looking extremely concerned about their friend.

Seto walked over to Yugi and asked, "What happened?" Yugi looked up with red eyes where the tears had stained them and said, "We were late for school and we were running to make it on time. Somehow or another Joey was speeding up he went to the crosswalk. The light was green, and then we he crossed..."

He looked down and said, "... Then a car came out of no where... It hit him dead on... and it sent him down the street... He was bleeding badly and... and..."

He looked up with tears brimming his eyes, "He wouldn't wake up! I couldn't wake him up! I couldn't..."

Tea looked at him and said, "Yugi! Calm down! It not you fault..."

He continued to weep and said, "Why? Why didn't I slow him down... Why didn't I?"

A Doctor walked in and everyone turned to him.

She looked up and said, "I'm Dr. Martinez, and I'm in charge of the ICU patients."

Seto looked at her and asked, "So... How bad is it?"

She shook her head and said, "Considering he was hit by a car going 40 miles an hour, he doing rather well. We were able to re-adjusted the broken ribs and his lung is no longer in danger. Now the head injury might be more severe, but we won't be able to tell until he wakes up."

I looked at her and asked, "And when do you think he'll wake up?"

She replied, "We're not sure, but until then he'll remain in the ICU even after that he'll have to remain in the hospital for a few weeks. Now have you contacted his family?"

Ryou nodded and said, "I called them once he was admitted, but right now they are 5 hours away."

She nodded and said, "I see, until they arrive you can stay here. We doing everything possible to help him."

Yugi nodded and said, "Thank you..."

She placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "I should be thanking you. If you hadn't acted as fast as you did, he may have not made it."

Seto looked down at me and said, "Why don't you go get something to drink? I'm going to see about the idiot that hit him."

I looked at him and said, "Alright Seto...but I going to call off the tournament..."

He nodded and said, "Go ahead... No one will want to duel with all of this going on."

I walked down stairs and began making phone calls to the participants.

To say the least, they were understanding of the situation and were willing not to duel to day and put it off for when Joey was better.

Once I had all the calls done I sat down in the hospital cafeteria.

Everyone in there was bundled up in long sleeve shirts, huddling for warmth.

Apparently they were cold, but to me the room felt fine to me and I was wearing a t-shirt.

I bought a bottle of water and sat down at the table.

I held it in my hand as I took out my phone and called Roland.

He picked up and said, "_Hello_?"

I replied, "Roland, we going to have to cancel the tournament."

He replied, "_But Mokuba, won't your..."_

I responded, "This is under my brother's orders. A friend of ours is in the ICU right now and is really bad shape. The competetors have all been informed and all that left to be done is the official press statement."

Roland asked, "_What should I say_?"

I replied, "That a competitor was in severe condition and because of this the tournament has been post-poned until further notice. His identity will not be revealed to the press."

Roland replied, "_Right, but if I may ask. Who was injured_?"

I replied, "Joey Wheeler... Hit by a car... Severe Concussion... Broken ribs... Almost died..."

Roland sighed and said, "_Understood, I'll make the statement immediately_."

He hung up and I put my phone back in my pocket. I picked up my bottle to take a drink but...

It was frozen solid.

What? It wasn't like that before?

What happened?

It's not below freezing in here, because then the fountains and sinks would freeze over.

I took my hand off the bottle and as soon as I did, it melted back to normal water...

What?

Am I...doing that?

I pressed my finger on it and sure enough the water froze again only this time freezing part of the table with it.

I removed my finger but the ice remained.

I looked at my hands in amazement.

I can freeze things...

My phone began to ring once again.

I picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"_Mokuba come back up, I think he's starting to wake up_."

It was Seto. Knowing him, he probably chewed out the driver in pure spite.

For the accident and the fact he had to cancel a tournament.

I replied, "On my way."

I hung up and made my way through the halls.

* * *

><p><em><span>JOEY'S P.O.V.<span>_

_"Come on Yug! We're going to make it if we hurry!" I yelled as we ran towards school. _

_Usually I don't like to show how fast I can run, because well... _

_I don't know how fast I can run never really tested it... _

_But I know I was the fastest person in our class, got offered to be on the track team more than once, but I never really was one for sports. _

_Up ahead was a crosswalk and the light just turned green. _

_I ran across when... _

_Pain..._

_ The most excruciating pain I have ever been in is what I felt after I was hit by a car and lying on the ground. _

_I didn't see it coming but... _

_God the pain... _

_It's unbearable..._

_ Someone please... make it stop..._

_ I heard Yugi yelled out, "JOEY WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO!"_

_ I tried to move or even open my eyes, but I couldn't it was like I was paralyzed..._

_It was like I was dead..._

_God did I just die?_

_ I heard Yugi scream, "JOEY DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON US! WE NEED YOU!" _

_Then I felt the touch of someone grabbing me up in a cradle. _

_Okay I can feel... That means I'm not dead.._

_But why can't I move..._

_They sat me down on something soft like a bed, but it wasn't a bed... _

_I had no clue what it was... _

_I just slowly fell into my own mind._

* * *

><p>Is this another dream?<p>

I felt the wires wrapping around my arms and the needles in my veins.

I moved my arm a little bit and I felt the rugged pain through my body.

No not a dream...

The car accident happened... I'm not sure how bad it was... but I know I'm in bad shape.

I heard the voice of my friends talking in soft voices and the loud beeps of the machines.

But as the sound traveled to me I began to get a mental image of the room.

Like I'm making out the room with sound.

I rolled my head a bit and opened my eyes.

To put it simpliy I wanted to close my eyes again, because before me was a endless sea of white.

But as the sounds of the machines went off, the white space became shapes and lines, defining objects, doorways, and living beings.

Immediately the shape with the large hair walked into the room.

It was Yugi by the shape of it, but I couldn't really tell.

It looked like something from a dream, but as I got used to the sound, the image faded away leaving me in the sea of white once more.

I know I'm not dreaming... but what in the world was that?

I heard Yugi yelled, "He awake! Joey's awake!"

I turned my head to where the noise was coming from and said in a scrachy weak voice, "Yugi... "

I heard him said, "Joey thank God you're alright."

Then I heard a new femine voice and she said, "Step aside Mr. Motou. I need to examine him and none of you can be in here when I do it."

I said, "Who is that? I don't regonize the voice..."

The woman voice then said, "I'm Dr. Martiez and I'm in charge of your care, Mr. Wheeler."

I asked, "Where am I?"

She replied, "You're in the ICU at Domino Hostpital. Can you tell me what happened to you?"

I replied in a scratchy voice, "I was hit by a car... and I hit the concrete... hard..."

She nodded and said, "You're retaining memory that's a good sign. Now let's test conginative skill."

I felt a brush of breeze roll over my face and she asked, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

I replied, "I can't tell."

She then said, "Are you have trouble counting them or..."

I said, "I can't see them Doc... Maybe it someone turned down all this white light I could see it."

She whispered, "White light? Joesph I'm going to try something."

I felt the breeze brush across my face once more and I heard her gasp in shock.

I asked, "What's wrong?"

She replied, "Mr. Wheeler I'm going to be frank with you... Appearently the accident did some damage to you brain. Mainly your ocluatory lobe which is why your puplils aren't dialing."

I then said, "Can you repete that in lament's terms?"

She sighed and said, "Mr. Wheeler, as of this very moment, you are legally blind..."

The words hit me like a brick wall.

"The car accident effected the part of the brain in charge of vision, thus... It took your sight... I truly sorry to inform you of this..."

I sat back in shock.

Blind...

I can't be blind...

I can't be...

And yet...

I lifted my hands in front of my face and nothing... I saw nothing...

I can't see...

I can't see...

God... I can't see!

I felt a steady trickle down my cheat as my eyes filled with tears.

What I'm I suppose to do?!

I shifted and heard a loud clank.

But as that clank settled in my ear, the room was in the strange shapes before...

This is happening...

What is this?

Am I doing it...?

What the hell am I?


	2. Discovered

**Chapter 2: Discovered**

* * *

><p><span><em>SCOTT SUMMERSCYCLOPS'S P.O.V._

_In mind or Yami/Yugi ghost talk: Italics_

_Telepathy: Italics and Underlined_

* * *

><p>'<em>Scott. I need you, Jean, Kitty, Bobby and Storm to come to my office right now. We have a large assignment this time.' <em>The Professor said telepathically.

I replied in the same manor, '_On our way_.'

I told the other people the Professor told me to get and we made our way into his office.

He smiled and said, "We have a large mission ahead of us, it is not going to be easy."

Jean asked, "So who the new mutant and where are we going?"

The Professor pushed a button and Cerebro came out of the wall.

On screen was not one... but four... four mutants coming into their powers on the same day.

He looked at us and said, "As you may have guessed, we have four targets and they all are from the same city. Domino City, Japan."

Bobby looked at the screen and said, "No way! It's the King of Games and Seto Kaiba! Oh man Wheeler too?! Awesome!"

I looked at him and said, "You know them?"

He nodded and said, "Those guys are the most famous duelist in the world. Yugi Motou A.K.A. The King of Games is ranked number one, followed by Seto Kaiba, the world youngest CEO, and Joey Wheeler in third and is renowned to be an underdog. These guys are legendary in the game and are some of Japan's biggest celebrities. Who knew they turn out to be mutants?!"

The Professor looked at him and said, "Thank you for the explanation Bobby. Now I want you to go to Japan and meet these four in one month. Help them and see if they will come to Bayville with you."

Kitty tilted her head and said, "I understand why you would sent, Scott, Jean, and Ouroa. But why send Bobby and me?"

The Professor smiled and said, "Because two of them are showing powers similar to your own. Mr. Motou is phasing through objects accidentally, and Young Mokuba is freezing all the liquids he touches."

Kitty smiled and said, "Wow! Someone with the same power I have. This is so cool!"

Jean looked at the Professor and said, "But why in a month? If they are showing abilities now, why wait?"

The Professor pressed a button and the blonde kid picture filled the screen.

The computer then read aloud its information;

* * *

><p><em>Name: Joesph 'Joey' Wheeler<em>

_Age: 15_

_Residence: Domino City, Japan_

_Current Location: Domino City Hospital_

_Notes: About 18 hours ago, Joesph was hit by a car that was going 40 miles per hour, and hit him at the crosswalk. __He substantiated 5 broken ribs, a punctured lung, and massive trauma to the skull. He had since woken up with no sight at all, but appears to be showing signs of his powers despite his blindness._

_Known Ablitles: Super Speed and Echokinesis_

* * *

><p>I looked at the Professor and said, "So he's blind?!"<p>

He nodded and said, "Yes, but I believe that is an effect of his mutation. He possesses Echokinesis, the ability to mentally perform echolocation. He has another way of seeing so I believe the loss of his sight is no accident."

Storm looked at him and said, "What of the other's Charles? What abilities do they posses?"

He pressed another button and the screen read off once more showing the other three;

* * *

><p><em>Name: Yugi Motou<em>

_Age: 15_

_Residence: Domino City, Japan_

_Current Location: Turtle Game Shop_

_Notes: Yugi is in possession of a rare magic artifact called the millennium puzzle, within it lies the spirit of a 5000 year old Pharaoh, who guides Yugi and tries to regain his memories of the past. Along with the spirit, Yugi has been having showing his powers in a stronger manor which have revealed to be more mutant orientated that magic based._

_Known Ablites: Phasing, Clairvoyance, and Precognition_

* * *

><p><em>Name: Seto Kaiba<em>

_Age: 16_

_Residence: Domino City, Japan_

_Current Location: Kaiba Manor_

_Notes: Kaiba is a major skeptic, and won't believe anything without proof. He is extremely intelligent and developed his own Multi-Millon dollar gaming with his younger brother, Mokuba. Although Kaiba is 16 he is beginning his senior in high school and will be graduating by next year._

_Known Abilities: Super Strength, Density Control, and Illumination_

* * *

><p><em>Name: Mokuba Kaiba<em>

_Age: 13_

_Residence: Domino City, Japan_

_Current Location: Kaiba Manor_

_Notes: Mokuba is a child prodigy when it comes to electronics, and it always keeping his brother in check making sure he doesn't give up his emotions completely. Although he is 13, Mokuba is a freshman in high school and top of his class._

_Known Abilities: Hydrokinesis and Cryokinesis_

* * *

><p>"Brothers? Wow this is definitely going to be interesting." I said.<p>

The Professor nodded and said, "This will be extremely difficult to accomplish to get them here let alone without the media noticing. That's why I'll be going as well."

Ouroa nodded and said, "I make sure the Blackbird is ready for flight."

He nodded and said, "Good and I'll have Forge work on something for Mr. Wheeler that should help his ability."

Bobby smiled and said, "I can't wait to meet them! They're so cool!"

Kitty grabbed him and said, "Chill out Bobby we still have a month before we go there."

I nodded and looked at the Professor. "Won't the Brotherhood be after them as well?"

He shook his head and said, "The Brotherhood's resources are limited to the U.S. so they will have no idea about them."

* * *

><p><em><span>LANCE'S P.O.V<span>_

"Mystique? Who is that?!" I asked as she brought in a young blonde girl with freckles and glasses.

She smiled and said, "Boys, meet Rebecca Hopkins. She has decided to join us after she found out about her abilities."

Peatro zoomed up to her and said, "You're a mutant? Ha! Best joke I've heard all day."

Rebecca glared at him and said, "Your fast... that's for certain... But something about you feels familiar... Perhaps because you're the son of the man that recruited me... Magneto's son..."

He gawked at her and said, "How..."

Mystique smiled and said, "Rebecca is a telepath and has the ability to locate mutants, thus she has chosen the name Tracer."

Toad hopped forward and said, "Yo, I'm Toad... What up Tracer?"

She looked up at Mystique and said, "Please tell me there's a separate room for me..."

She nodded and said, "Yes and I'm giving you explicit permission to do what you will with those who enter."

Rebecca smiled and said, "Excellent. Now should I inform them or keep them in the dark?"

Blob looked at her and said, "What are you talking about?"

Mystique smirked and said, "There are four very powerful mutants that just came into their powers in Japan. In a month we'll travel there and try to recruit them to our cause."

I looked at her and said, "Wouldn't make more sense to go now so that the X-men don't get them?"

Rebecca looked up and said, "One of the mutants is hospitalized and won't be able to leave until the month is up."

Peatro looked at her and asked, "Do you know their names?"

She shook her head and said, "I can locate them, tell how powerful they are, and if they are injured. Other than that, I don't know the names."

Toad groaned and said, "Well that's a pain..."

Mystique smirked and said, "Not to worry... Tracer has been to Japan before and has connections there. All she needs to do is get a ride and then she can find them. Only two others will be going with her, so Quicksilver and Avalanche... I suggest you start packing."

Mystique turned into a bird and flew off.

Rebecca picked up her bag and began walking up the stairs to the locked room at the end of the hall.

She looked at me and said, "Umm... Can you reach on top of the door frame please?"

I nodded and walked over.

As I rubbed my hand over the frame I felt the cold piece of metal on my fingers.

I grabbed it down and sure enough it was a small silver key.

Rebecca smiled and took the key.

She unlocked the door and the room opened up.

It was a small clean room, with dark blue carpet with and white walls. Two bookshelves lined the walls along with pictures and a strange black box.

She smiled and said, "It's just like..."

Her eyes got watery as she stared at the room.

I knelt down and said, "Hey...What's wrong?"

She looked at me and said, "I'm sorry... It's just... This looks like my old room... when I lived with my Grandpa..."

I looked at her and said, "You left your Gramps to live here?"

Then her eyes filled with more tears as she said,"My Grandpa was an archaeologist and he went on a dig 6 months ago... No one's heard from him and the tomb he was exploring...it collapsed..."

Oh, man... She's all alone...

Man that's just cruel.

I looked at her and said, "You know, we're here for you too. I mean Toad smells worse than a garbage truck but he knows how to make you laugh. Blob is messy and a big lug, but he knows how to cook. Peatro can be snoody and in your face but knows when to get things done."

She wiped her eyes dry and said, "Th-Thank you..."

I smiled and said, "No problem. Hey I can show you where the middle school is or..."

She laughed and said, "Oh yeah... I forgot to mention that... You see, I'm a child prodigy... I'm a Junior in Collage..."

I gawked at her and said, "You in collage?!"

She nodded and opened the door to her room more. Sure enough there was multiple diplomas hanging on the walls.

I said, "Whoa... "

She smirked and said, "Yeah. So if you want me to outsmart the others I can do it like that."

I smiled and said, "You know, we're going to get along just fine...Lil' Sis."

I'm not sure why I called her that, but it just seemed to fit.

She looked at me and said, "Lil' Sis huh? Well then Big Bro, how about I teach you to play my favorite game involving monsters, spells and traps?"

I laughed and said, "You're so on!"


	3. Evolution

**Chapter 3: Evolution**

_YUGI'S P.O.V._

* * *

><p>"Hey Grandpa! I'm back!" I said as I entered the game shop.<p>

Grandpa smiled and said, "So how is Joesph adjusting?"

I sighed and said, "From what I understand, it's been tough to get used to over the last month. I mean he has gone completely blind, and the doctors say the damage is irreversible. He has to learn a whole new way to read before he can come back to school and he has to learn traverse the streets with the use of a cane. He also been extremely disappointed due to the fact that they don't have a brail version of duel monsters. He has to give up his favorite game in the world."

He nodded and said, "That's too bad. Perhaps you can make a call to Pegasus and see about him making a brail version of the cards."

I smiled and said, "That's an awesome idea! Thanks Grandpa!"

He smiled and said, "Hey Yugi, I have a few earns to run. Would you mind watching the shop for me?"

I nodded and said, "Sure Grandpa."

He nodded and said, "I'll be back in two hours, so you'll have to do closing, alright?"

I nodded and said, "Consider it done."

He waved and walked out the shop door ringing the bell as he left.

I began organizing the shelves putting them in a nice clean order when my hands began to go through objects... Again...

I groaned out and said, "Yami, I think we need to talk about this power the puzzle gave me."

Yami appeared next to me and said, '_It is strange, but I suppose it's something you're suppose to learn to use._'

I sighed and said, "Says the spirit that can always walk through objects."

I put all my concentration in my hands and finally I was able to touch again.

Then I heard the shop bell ring. I

turned around with a smile and said, "Welcome to Turtle Game Shop, can I help you?"

Three people came in the door.

One was a girl around my age with dark brown hair pulled in a high ponytail and a long sleeved pink blouse.

There was also a guy who seemed a year or two older than me, he had short brown hair, had a blue shirt, and wore a pair of crimson shades indoors.

Then finally was the man...

The man who looked exactly like X!

He was bald and wore a dark green jacket and the both had the same kindly smile.

The only major difference between X and this man, was X could walk...

The man that sat before me was in a wheelchair and by the looks of it, he was stuck there.

The man smiled and said, "Hello Yugi. My name is Professor Charles Xavier and these are two of my students. Kitty Pride and Scott Summers."

I sighed and said, "Pleasure to meet you Professor."

Kitty tilted her head and asked, "Aren't you freaked out he knew your name?"

I shrugged and said, "I'm the top rated duelist in the world, most everyone knows my name. Why should I be freaked out?"

The Professor smiled and said, "Well you see Yugi, I have a special ability that allows me to read minds and communicate telepathically."

I smiled and said, "Wouldn't be the first time I've come across that, especially in Duelist Kingdom. So I assume you have a magical item that allows you to do this. Correct?"

He shook his head and said, "No, I was born with this ability, for you see I am a mutant as is Kitty and Scott." I

looked at them and said, "So they can read minds too?"

Scott shook his head and said, "Every mutant has their own unique abilities. Take me for example."

He lifted up his his shades a little bit and opened his eyes.

A bolt of red light hit a old poster in the back of the shop.

He put his shades back on and said, "Oops... Sorry... My eyes blast a powerful laser... Unfortunately it doesn't stop unless I wear these glasses."

I looked at the laser marks in the poster and said, "It's okay... Only a display nothing valuable..."

I looked back at them and said, "So you have powers...Why tell me?"

The Professor smiled and said, "I believe you already know why, considering you've already foreseen this day."

My eyes widen and I said, "So... I'm a...a..."

The Professor nodded and said, "Yes Yugi, you are indeed a mutant. You already demonstrated your ability to see into the future, but I like to introduce you to someone who shares a power with you."

Kitty stepped forward and said, "Well, here goes..."

She began fading down into the floor...

She was phasing through objects! Just like me!

The Professor smiled and said, "Kitty can phase through solid objects with ease, just lie you Yugi."

I couldn't believe my eyes as she resurfaced.

Yami are you seeing this?!

'_I am indeed... This is incredible Yugi... I sense no magic from them whatsoever... This normal ablites for them..._'

'_Ah yes, Yami. I was wondering when you were going to enter the conversation_.'

Yami ghostly form appeared next to me and said, '_So you are a telepath. One of the more powerful ones I see.' _

The Professor replied, "If you don't mind, I'm going to make you a bit more visible to my students."

Scott looked at the professor and said, "Um.. Professor?"

Xavier put his hands on his temples and focused.

Then Kitty screamed out, "Oh my gosh! There's a Yugi ghost!"

Yami looked at them and said, '_You can see me?_!'

The Professor smiled and said, "No I am simply projecting a mental image of you to them."

I looked at the Professor and said, "So... what does... I mean... how does this whole mutant thing work..."

He smiled and said, "Well you have great control over part of your abilities, but in some parts you're lacking. So I'd like to give you an invitation to my school, where I teach mutants to master their abilities and use them to help others."

I looked at Yami and asked, "What do you think Yami?"

He sighed and said, '_I believe it will help you learn control and I'm not sensing any lingering of shadows on any of them. So I believe we should go_.'

Scott raised and eyebrow and said, "You said we?"

I nodded and said, "Yami and I are sort of a team. I been trying to help him get his memories back while he shows me how to be more assertive with myself. So if I go he goes, and honestly we'd both would be honored to attend."

The Professor nodded and said, "Excellent, now get your affairs in order by the end of the week and we will pick you up on Saturday."

I looked at him and said, "At the end of the week? Why then?"

He smiled and said, "Oh come now, you don't think you're the only mutant in Domino, now do you?"

I thought back and said, "There are three others, right?"

Kitty nodded and said, "Right-o Psychic man. See you at the end of the week."

The waved and walked out the door.

I turned the closed sign and looked at my hands.

I'm a mutant...

I wonder... Who are the other three?

I thought for a moment back to my dreams and smiled.

Yami looked at me and said, '_So you know who they are...'_

I nodded and said, "Well it's going to be interesting when Kaiba finds out..."

* * *

><p><span><em>KAIBA'S P.O.V.<em>

"Seto are you okay?" Mokuba asked as I sat at my desk.

It was happening again, the delusion that been going on for the last month.

My arm looked like they were made from crystals again and sometime they would emit light.

It keeps happening when I seem to be at my calmest and when it does I put on a pair of gloves to make the delusion go away.

Even then I can see the light shining through.

I think I'm finally starting to snap under the pressure...

I looked at my brother and said, "It's nothing Mokuba... Just a small headache..."

He sighed and said, "Seto, that your excuse for everything. Now really, are you okay?"

I sighed and said, "I'm not sure Mokuba... I been well..."

The intercom buzzed and said, "_Sir, they're are some people here to see you_."

I pressed the button and said, "Do they have an appointment?"

She replied, "_Well no, but.._."

I replied, "No appointment... No visit. Now tell them to leave."

She replied, "_I can't sir_."

I said, "And why not?"

"_The elevator just went out and one of them is in a wheelchair_."

I sighed and said, "Show them in until the elevator is fixed then I want them out of here. Understood?"

She then said, "_As you wish Mr. Kaiba_."

The doors opened and three people entered my office.

The first was a bald man in a green dress coat who sat in a wheelchair.

He had a sense of dignity rolling off him like most CEO I've met but there was something more... Compassion perhaps?

Then there was a woman that looked no younger than thirty, with a dark skin and brilliant blue eyes. But what really stood out was her snow white hair which blended into her roots perfectly.

She must have a master hair stylist to pull that look off.

Then finally there was a teenager, no older then 14 with a dingy blonde hair and frosty blue eyes who closed the door behind them.

The man in the wheelchair smiled and said, "Ah it's a pleasure to meet the famed Seto Kaiba and his prodigy brother, Mokuba. I'm Professor Charles Xavier, this is Ms. Ouroa Daniels and one of my students, Bobby Williams*."

A professor huh? Why the heck does he want to talk to me?

He smiled and said, "Now Mr. Kaiba, I believe we have a matter to discuss."

I looked at Mokuba and said, "Why don't you go and check on the computer systems?"

He nodded and stood up to leave when the Xavier said, "Actually I wish to speak with the both of you."

Mokuba looked back at him and asked, "Why would you want to talk to me?"

He smiled and said, "Because I have an offer for the both of you."

I looked at him and said, "An offer?"

He nodded and said, "You see I run an exclusive school for those with special gifts... Gifts that are believed to be impossible... We train our students to use these gift to benefit mankind."

I smirked and said, "By how your talking it sounds like a school for people with powers..."

'_Indeed Mr. Kaiba... It's a school for mutants, those who have evolved to the next stage in human evolution._'

I looked at him with wide eyes as did Mokuba.

He didn't move his mouth... and the echoes...

What the hell?!

The Professor looked at us and said, "You see, my mutant ability allows me to read your thoughts and communicate telepathically. I am a mutant as is Ouroa and Bobby. We all posses the X gene that made us evolve to the next stage in human evolution."

I looked at them and said, "You can be serious..."

Ouroa sighed and said, "You were right about him being a skeptic Charles."

He looked up at her and said, "That's why I brought you along."

She stepped toward the window and said, "My name is Ouroa, but..."

Her eyes began to turn white and her hair began to rise up...

Then I heard a clasp of thunder.

What? There wasn't a cloud in the sky!

How the hell did a storm blow in this quickly?!

Ouroa raised her hands and the sky began to clear.

Her eyes turned back to their crystal blue state and she finished what she was saying, "Most people call me Storm."

Mokuba looked at her and said, "You control the weather?!"

She nodded and said, "That is my ability..."

I looked at the Professor and asked, "You want us to attend this school for mutants... So you believe we're like you... You think we are mutants..."

Xavier nodded and said, "One of my abilities is to detect other mutants and you and your brother have shown the signs."

I glared at him and said, "That is preposterous! How in the world could we..."

"Seto!"

I looked over to my brother as he said, "I think he's right..."

I said, "What? You think you have powers?"

He nodded and said, "Just don't freak out..."

He walked over to my desk and grabbed my glass of water.

From the spot where he touched it frost began to build up until the glass was frozen solid.

He took his hand away and said, "I think I'm a mutant Seto..."

*I_ don't know his last name..._

* * *

><p><em><span>MOKUBA'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Mokuba..." Seto mumbled out as he looked over the solid glass of ice.

He looked up and said, "This isn't a trick... This isn't a delusion... You really did this..."

I nodded and said, "I'm sorry I hid this from you but, I didn't think you'd believe me..."

He set the glass down and looked at his hands.

"Does this mean..."

The Professor nodded and said, "There was no hallucinations, Mr. Kaiba... It was all real..."

I looked at him and said, "Seto... You have powers?"

He sighed and said, "Apparently..."

He pulled off his gloves and took a deep breath.

Then the coolest thing happened...

He skin began to turn into clear crystals, it covered his hands and part of his neck.

I said, "Whoa! You can crystallize your skin Seto!"

He looked down at me and said, "What?! I can only do my hands!"

I pointed his neck and said, "It going up your neck too..."

He pulled off the shoulder of his shirt and saw the crystal had made it way up his body.

He yelled, "What the hell?!"

The crystal retracted back into his skin like it was never there.

Xavier smiled and said, "You have a rare gift Mr. Kaiba. The ability to control your density is quite incredible, and with your incredible strength..."

Seto yelled, "YOU MEAN THAT'S A POWER TOO?!"

Xavier nodded and said, "In total Mr. Kaiba you posses three abilities; density control, super strength, and illumination. While your brother possesses two; cryokinesis and hydrokinesis."

Seto placed his head in his hands and said, "How... Why..."

Ouroa smiled and said, "I know it's difficult, but we are here to help... We want to teach you to use your abilities, so you don't cause harm to yourself and others..."

Seto looked up and said, "How can you..."

Xavier smiled and said, "Because we taught many others how to do so... Bobby for instants shares something in common with you Mokuba."

Bobby smiled and said, "Finally!"

Bobby placed out his hands and a ray came out onto the floor.

Once he finished blasting a miniature Blue Eyes White Dragon sat on the floor made completely out of ice.

I looked at him and said, "You can freeze stuff!"

He nodded and said, "They don't call me Iceman for nothing."

The Professor looked at us and said, "So... do you wish to attend?"

I looked at Seto, who still had a shocked look on his face and I said, "I do..."

He looked at me and said, "Mokuba... are you sure?"

I nodded and said, "I want to know more about what I can do..."

Seto sighed and said, "I'll have to create a decent alibi and let Roland handle the business affairs."

I smiled and said, "Thank you Seto! You're the best!"

The Professor smiled and said, "Excellent, now we will be leaving by the end of the week and I suggest you have your affairs done by then."

Seto nodded and said, "Fair enough."

Xavier looked at him and asked, "And if it is at all possible, do you think you can create alibis for two other people?"

Seto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who and why?"

Xavier replied, "They are mutants as well, and well... They are in the same boat your in... Can't escape without the media noticing..."

Seto sighed and said, "I'll need names..."

Xavier smiled and said, "I believe they are friends of yours... Yugi Motou and Joey Wheeler..."

* * *

><p><span><em>JOEY'S P.O.V.<em>

"Serenity? Where you go?" I asked as I tapped my cane across the floor.

The tad bit of noise it made was annoying, but it did help me get around.

It made the weird room echo thing, where I knew where everything was.

As I clicked I found myself in the living room of my house with someone sitting on the couch.

I then said, "Serenity? Where are you?"

I heard her gasp and said, "Sorry Joey... I forgot you could tell which room I entered..."

I smiled and said, "It's alright, no harm, no foul."

She gave a small giggle and said, "Oh Joey... You still have your optimism..."

I smirked and said, "And what is that suppose to mean?! Do you think I would lose it!"

Serenity laughed hard and loud, with what I could imagine to be a big smile.

Finally her laughter died down and she said, "You know... For years, I had feared losing my eyesight until you did everything in your power so I wouldn't... But here we are now, the situation reversed only... I can't fix your eyes..."

I heard her whimper and I began to walk closer.

I said, "Listen Serenity... just because I can't see, it not the end of the world for me... So wipe up those tears... your big brother can live without sight... I promise..."

She turned her head towards me and the last of my room echo wore off.

She said, "Joey... you're the best."

I smiled and said, "And don't you forget it!"

She laughed and a knock came at the door.

The room echo returned as Serenity made her way to the door and opened it.

"Um.. Hi, may I help you?" Serenity said sweetly.

"Um, yes does Joey Wheeler live here?" A woman's voice asked.

Serenity replied, "Yeah... He's in the living room. Why don't you come in?"

"We'd be delighted to." A older guy's voice responded.

I heard the movement of gears as they entered the room.

The woman's size let me to believe she was my are or a little older, and the man...well he's in a wheelchair.

I said, "Serenity, who's here?"

The man then said, "Oh please forgive me. My name is Professor Charles Xavier and this is my student Jean Grey. We would like to speak with you Joesph in private."

I nodded and said, "Serenity, why don't you go for a walk for a while, get some fresh air. I'll be fine."

She sighed and said, "If you say so..."

I heard her footsteps as she walked toward the door and I heard it close.

I then said, "So Teach... What do you want to talk to me about?"

He replied, "Joesph, have you ever noticed how you can do things that seem impossible at times?"

I replied, "Like the room echo?" Jean asked, "What's that?"

I replied, "I know it sounds crazy, but when I hear noises that are bit louder than a human voice, it creates a echo... which tells me where things are..."

The Teach replied, "Exactly, now Joesph... You're what we call a mutant..."

I smirked and said, "A mutant? Why call me that?"

Jean replied in a echoed voice, '_Mutants are the next generation in human evolution. You, me, and the Professor are mutants_.'

I replied, "So you two are mutants? What can you two do?"

She replied, '_Well both the Professor and I can read minds and communicate telepathically. But I can do a bit more..._'

I began to feel my self float off the couch.

I tried to get down but there was nothing for me to grab or run on to.

I yelled, "OKAY! YOU MAKE STUFF FLOAT WITH YOUR BRAIN! NOW PUT ME DOWN PLEASE!"

She lowered me down back on the couch.

Teach then said, "Along with your echo room as you put it, you can run at inhuman speeds."

I smiled and said, "Sweet."

Teach then said, "Now I like to make an offer to you. You come with us to my school where I can teach you not only to use you mutant abilities, but teach you how to work without sight."

I looked down and said, "But what about my family?"

Jean replied, "They would be told you'd be going to a school that would teach you to advance without the use of sight."

I looked up and said, "I'm willing to go..."

Teach replied, "Excellent, we'll be leaving Saturday with the other new mutants."

I looked up and said, "Others? You mean there more from Domino?!"

He responded, "Yes, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, and Yugi Motou will also be joining us."

I smiled and said, "Well I surprised you convinced Kaiba... He never believes anything without proof."

Jean replied, "Well when you come into your powers your whole perspective changes."

I smiled and said, "Well then I'll see you Saturday...Where exactly?"

Teach replied, "Domino Airfield. We'll be taking a private jet to Bayville, New England."


	4. Fights For Control

**Chapter 4: Fights For Control**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: <em>

_Yes I am now aware of the mistakes I made on locations... Well I'm not perfect, no one is. _

_As for why Rebecca is with the brotherhood... This next chapter may have some insight on that..._

_ As for when this story takes place well... That's more complicated._

_ On the Yugioh half it right after Battle City but on the X Men... It's a mix of seasons... mainly because I had some crazy ideas on what our heroes (and villains) will do in Bayville._

_ I'd also like to add the things I write about doing when someone is blind, I get from my epic friend, Roman, who started going blind when I was eight and now is completely blind. _

_He's really cool to hang around with and is kind of the real life male version of Toph from ATLA excluding the earth bending. _

_He told me all the different things that he uses to get around places like school, the mall, and airports._

_Thank you for all the wonderful and helpful reviews and I hope to hear more from you as I write. Nothing helps my brain juice work better than epic reviews._

_Also I'm thinking of throwing another mutant or two in to the Brotherhood...Who do you think it or they should be?_

_*Ryou/Bakura_

_*Mai_

_*Marik_

_*Noah (I have a plan on how he gets in the story, if you vote this one...)_

_*Rex and Weevil (Oh come on, they HAVE to go as a pair)_

_I can go with any of them, but I stuck on who so... Vote in the comments on your favorite and what powers should they posses._

_ Two chapters after this one I'll close voting and make a decision... Then you'll see who won a ticket into the Brotherhood and mutant-hood._

_Signed,_

**_SHADOW OF EYES_**

* * *

><p><span><em>REBECCA'S P.O.V.<em>

_"Who are you?" I asked as I sunk in to the corner. _

_I been hiding from the social workers at my Grandpa's old cabin._

_They been trying to put me in a home even though he's not dead!_

_He's just... missing..._

_ No one knows about this cabin besides me and... Gramps... _

_Where are you?_

_ But that not the point..._

_ All of a sudden this guy shows up in red and purple with a raven on his shoulder... and I forget to mention he's floating a foot off the ground. _

_The man knelt down to me and said, "It's been along time Rebecca..."_

_ "You know me..." _

_He smiled and said, "Yes although you we're just a baby when I first met you, your Grandfather had invited me over to meet you and discuss things of the past and the possible present."_

_ I gawked at him and said, "You know my Gramps?" _

_He nodded and said, "Yes and I was deeply sadden to hear of his disappearance..."_

_ I sob quietly and said, "He not dead... and they are already trying to put me in a home... Just like..." _

_He landed on the ground and said, "Just like when your parents died... I am truly sorry young one... You've already seen too much of life's cruelties..." _

_I looked up at him and said, "You never answered my question... Who are you?"_

_ He smiled and said, "You may call me Magneto. I am a mutant with the ability to control metals." _

_I asked, "Ummm... What's a mutant?" _

_He replied, "The next step in human evolution, which gives people like me abilities. Your grandfather was one... and so are you."_

_ I stuttered out, "My gr-gramps... and me... What...?!" _

_He nodded and said, "Your grandfather is a very strong telepath with natural clairvoyance... He literally could find anything he was looking for."_

_ I looked up at him and asked, "What about me?"_

_ He lifted his hand up and the raven climbed on to it._

_ There's something about that bird..._

_ It different like... like it's not a bird!_

_ He smirked and said, "You share your grandfather's telepathy but, you can detect other mutants like Mystique here."_

_ I watched as the bird flapped down and turned into a blue woman with bright red hair and yellow eyes._

_ I gasped and said, "Whoa..."_

_ She smiled and said, "I have the ability to change shape, but your abilities allow you to find me no matter what form I am in." _

_I looked at Magneto and said, "Why are you telling me this?" _

_He knelt down to me and said, "Because I wish to help you... you and all other mutants like you. I want to protect you from people who wouldn't understand your wonderful gifts. Humans will never understand you truly, so I wish to surround you with your own kind."_

_ He held out his hand and said, "Rebecca, will honor me and join my Brotherhood of Mutants?" _

_He's eyes sparkled with a kindness as he spoke._

_ I had seen in both the eyes of my friends and... Gramps... _

_That little twinkle had always been a signal to me..._

_ He can be trusted..._

_ I set my hand in his and said, "Al-Alright..."_

_ He helped me stand and said, "Good, now you will need a name to represent yourself among mutants. Tell me young one... What is your name?" _

_I thought for a moment about what he had told me how I could find others like us..._

_ A smile crept on to my lips as I looked at the two adults in front of me._

_ "Tracer... My name is Tracer..."_

* * *

><p>"Lil' Sis? You awake?" Lance said as he shook my shoulder.<p>

I slowly opened my eyes to see we were still on the plane.

I yawned and said, "Yeah... I'm up..."

He nodded and said, "You looked like you were dreaming..."

I looked out the window and said, "No... more of a memory really..."

He nodded and said, "Well the Captain said we be landing soon so I thought I wake you up Lil' Sis."

I smiled at his use of my nickname and said, "Well Big Bro, thank you."

I pulled out my deck box and asked, "You want to duel?"

He laughed and said, "No way! You're like a pro at it! You've beaten me like what 20 times?"

I gave a small giggle and said, "No, only 19... I want to make it even."

"What the heck are you talking about Tracer?"

I looked over to the seat across from me to see Petro was awake and looking at me.

I smiled and said, "Well you see, there's this game called Duel Monsters and..."

Petro held up a deck and said, "I know about the game, what I didn't know is that you two play."

Lance replied, "I didn't until she taught me to. She's some kind of dueling genius..."

Petro pulled out the table and said, "We'll see about that..."

I smirked and said, "Let's Duel!"

* * *

><p><strong>45 MINUTES LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>"I win." I said simply as the duel concluded.<p>

Petro gawked at me and asked, "How?!"

I smirked and said, "Did I forget I'm ranked as the one of the worlds best duelist. I'm the 7th best duelist in the world."

He gasped and said, "You're what?! No way!"

I quickly pulled out my laptop and pulled up the ranking list with photographs.

I flipped it around and said, "See for yourself."

He pulled it up and read the list aloud;

* * *

><p><span><strong>Top 10 Duelist in the World (As of Battle City)<strong>

**1. Yugi Motou (The King of Games)**

**2. Seto Kaiba**

**3. Joey Wheeler**

**4. Marik Ishtar**

**5. Ryou Bakura**

**6. Mai Valentine**

**7. Rebecca Hopkins**

**8. Maximilian Pegasus**

**9. Weevil Underwood**

**10. Rex Raptor**

* * *

><p>"That's you!" He yelled as he pointed to my picture.<p>

I nodded and said, "And my contact in Japan happens to be the King of Games himself."

Lance raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who is that?"

Petro buzzed and said, "He is the top ranked duelist in the world, master of all games. Yugi Motou the legendary King of Games!"

I looked at Petro and said, "Who knew... Petro's a secret Otaku of Duel Monsters..."

Lance laughed and I said, "You don't know what that means, do you Big Bro?"

He nodded and said, "Well yeah, but it sounded hilarious!"

I replied, "It means he a huge fan. Otaku is a common phrase in Japan and trust me Petro is a total Otaku..."

Petro smirked and said, "Well you got to admit it's kind of exciting to be meeting him..."

I sighed and said, "Don't forget, we have a mission remember?"

He nodded and said, "So, you picking up the vibes yet?"

I shook my head and said, "They aren't using their... gifts right now, so I can't track them... but the moment they do, I have a lock."

I heard a ding and then the captain said through the intercom, "_Attention we are now beginning our descent into Domino City, please buckle up and put the tables in a upright position. Thank you for flying Air Domino_."

I did as instructed and buckled in.

I watched out the window as we came closer to the ground.

Somewhere out there, there are four new mutants...

I will find them, and show them what I was offered...

Sanctuary...

Family...

Freedom...

* * *

><p><em><span>JEAN'S P.O.V.<span>_

"Hey it good to see you made it." I said to Joey as he got out of the taxi car.

He looked different now that he was out on the streets instead of his home.

He wore a green jacket with a white t-shirt underneath it, along with a pair of blue jeans.

He wore a thing of sunglasses close to what Scott wears, only no red filters and he carried a long cane striped in white, red, and black, with a leather strip that hung neatly on his wrist.

He smiled in my general direction and said, "Yeah... wouldn't dream of missing it."

The man who was driving the taxi got out and pulled out his bags for him.

He then said, "Alright that's it..."

Joey smiled and said, "Thanks for the ride."

The taxi driver smiled and said as he got back in to his taxi, "It's my job kid. Good luck."

Joey then asked me, "So where to now... Jean? Is that right?"

I laughed and said, "Yes Joey, I'm Jean. We're going in the building, I'll have Scott come out and get your bags. I'll lead you in and..."

He raised his hand in protest and said, "Look down on the ground."

I looked and asked, "What am I looking at?"

He replied, "Whether you notice or not, there are groves on these side walks that when I run my cane over them..."

He clicked his cane along the ground and turned toward the door.

"Tell me which way the entrance is... also being able to use the room echo helps."

I smiled and said, "I keep forgetting you can do that. Let's go inside."

We walked in the doors of the airport and I looked over toward Scott.

_'Can you grab his bags? I'm taking him to our waiting room_.'

He nodded and headed out the door.

I lead Joey down the hallway to a private room we rented.

I opened the door and said, "Alright here's the last one Professor."

Everyone (with the exception of Scott) was here, including the new mutants.

The Professor smiled and said, "Ah yes Joesph, glad you could make it."

He took off his sunglasses revealing his pasty grey eyes and said, "Yeah me too."

Joey held his hand near his ear and snapped.

He smiled and maneuvered himself at an inhuman speed to a free seat next to Yugi and across from the Kaiba brothers blowing up the papers as he went by.

Mokuba said, "Whoa... How you do that Joey?"

He cocked his head and said, "Well I can move as super speed..."

Mokuba shook his head and said, "Not that, I mean how did you find that exact chair?"

Joey smiled and said, "Well I have... Hey Teach what did you say I could do?"

The Professor replied, "Joesph can echo locate. With a sound just a bit louder than a human voice he can create an echo version of this room in his head."

Kaiba replied, "So he can see using his power... Interesting."

Joey laughed and said, "I never in my life thought I hear Kaiba admitting to something like powers let alone having any."

Kaiba yelled, "Shut it Mutt!"

Kaiba looked over at Yugi and said, "You don't seem that surprised by any of this Yugi... You seem too nonchalant about this..."

Yugi shrugged and said, "I assume it's the nature of my abilities... considering I saw this happen once before... Well, more or less..."

Joey then said, "But it's happening right now. How could you have seen this happen already?"

He replied, "One of my abilities is precognition... I can see the future through my dreams... but they're very abstract and sometimes difficult to interpret."

Kaiba then said, "That's one of your abilities... what are the others?"

Yugi then placed his hand through the table.

Mokuba yelled,"What the heck?!"

Kitty smirked and said, "He's like me. We both can phase through solid objects."

Yugi pulled his hand out of the table and asked, "So Kaiba, what can you do?"

Kaiba gripped his hand on the large table and lifted in a single hand above his head.

Joey then said, "The tables gone... Can he teleport or..."

I replied, "He's lifting it up above his head Joey, with a single hand at that."

He set it down and said, "That's one of the things I can do... The other two are a bit more difficult..."

I watched as Kaiba closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

Then I watched in amazement as his skin turned into a layer of beautiful clear crystals, even his hair was the brilliant stone.

He open his eyes and the crystals were there as well only they stayed the same color as is irises, the same icy blue that popped against the glistening stone.

Then a small light emanated from his palms as he held his hand up showing the twinkling light.

It was almost blinding how bright it was.

Yugi said, "Whoa..."

Mokuba stood up and said, "It's a lot more than last time..."

Storm nodded and said, "Indeed, the crystal now appears to envelope his entire body."

Kaiba yelled, "It's what?!"

As Kaiba placed his hands on his face to check if it was true the crystals retracted back into his skin making him look normal once more.

Joey asked, "What happened?"

The Professor replied, "Here I show you a mental image."

Joey sat there for a moment and said, "Whoa... He's like that right now?"

I responded, "No, he was a second ago..."

Joey nodded and said, "Alright that just like Mokuba... What can you do?"

Mokuba sighed and said, "Alright, but it's going to get chilly..."

Mokuba placed his hands on the table and it began to cover in a thin layer of ice.

Yugi shivered and said, "Ice powers... You must get really cold."

He shrugged and said, "It doesn't bother me."

Scott walked in the door and said, "I got the bags loaded and they said, we can take off in about an hour."

The Professor nodded and said, "Well lets get boarded on the Blackbird now."

Everyone nodded probably knowing it be the best considering we have two disabled people with us.

We all got up and started walking through the airport.

All of a sudden a girl tackles Yugi to the ground in a hug.

He said, "Rebecca?! What are you doing here?!" "Oh man they're here!"

I turned and saw Petro and Lance coming after the girl.

Lance then said, "Rebecca, why are you hugging that guy?"

She smiled and let go of Yugi. "That's Yugi. Oh Joey and Kaiba are here too? Weird..."

Joey smiled and said, "It's good to hear you Rebecca... It's been a while..."

She looked at Joey and said, "Hey Joey... Why aren't you looking at me?"

Yugi replied, "You missed a lot... About a month ago Joey was in an almost fatal car accident, he recovered well but..."

Joey then bluntly said, "I can't see... Well not anymore..."

Rebecca gasped and said, "Oh Joey I'm so sorry... But who are all these people your with?"

Petro replied, "These guys are the X men..."

Her eyes widen and she said, "So... the new mutants..."

She looked at the four and her eyes widen even further.

"You're ones too..."

She a mutant?

_ 'Yes Jean, she a telepath and can trace mutant signatures...'_ The Professor said mentally.

Petro zoomed up to Yugi and Kaiba and said, "The King of Games and Seto Kaiba! Incredible! Both are..."

Rebecca laughed and said, "You are such and Otaku Quicksilver."

Kaiba glared at her and said, "Why are you here and who are these people?!"

She smirked and said, "Well I'm here for the four of you... as for who my traveling friends are Petro and Lance, but to your pals here, they are Quicksilver and Avalanche."

Lance then said, "Oh come on Tracer, we don't have all day."

She glared at the four and said, "Look I'm make you an offer to come with us... Join the Brotherhood and we can rise above the rest."

Kaiba glared and said, "Sorry we've already have all the paperwork in motion, even if we wished to join your... group we have to change every bit of our aliases and to be frank... I don't like the look of your pals."

Lance smirked and said, "Fine then... You get a taste of what's to come!"

His eyes began to roll back and the building began to shake.

People began screaming in fear, due to the fact a plane was just beginning it's decent.

I yelled, "Enough Avalanche! You keep this up and people are going to get killed! This is an airport, one false tremor and you kill hundreds! You understand?!"

He went wide eyed and the shaking stopped.

We all started walking away when I hear Yugi say to Rebecca in a deeper voice, "Think hard Rebecca... Who are the real bad guys? Us or them? It all up to you and the choice you make... I will not blame you... But be fare warned... The side you choose may make us enemies... Consider that..."

He walked away with us and we boarded the Blackbird.

And I thought my life was interesting to begin with...


End file.
